The present invention relates to a flat panel type display apparatus such as plasma display panel, particularly to amounting structure of the plasma display panel.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2003-58570, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Conventionally, as an effort to improve a mounting density and realize a high-density wiring, there has been known a mounting technique using TCP (Tape Carrier Package). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351346 has disclosed a mounting technique which uses TCP to accomplish an internal wiring within a PDP (Plasma Display Panel).
According to the mounting technique disclosed in the above-mentioned patent publication, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to electrically amplify display signals fed from a printed board (circuit board) 12 and to supply the signals to a plurality of column electrodes provided on a rear glass substrate 5 of a display section main body, wiring connection is formed between the display section main body and the circuit board 12 provided on the backside of a metal chassis, by virtue of a TCP 8 containing an integrated circuit device 9 (driver IC) for power amplification.
As shown, a plurality of outgoing terminals (column electrode terminals) connected to a plurality of column electrodes are formed on a side edge 7 of the rear glass substrate 5, while a plurality of wiring patterns ensuring connection between the column electrodes and the circuit board 12 through the driver IC 9 are formed in the TCP 8.
Then, the column electrode terminals formed on the side edge 7 of the rear glass substrate 5 are connected to the end portions of the wiring patterns formed on an end portion 8a of the TCP 8, the TCP8 is drawn to the rear side of the metal chassis to fix the driver IC 9 to the metal chassis, and another end portion of the TCP8 is connected to the circuit board 12, thereby realizing the wiring connection between the circuit board 12 and the display section main body through the TCP 8.
In this way, TCP can be used to form a plurality of wiring patterns with a small wiring pitch. Particularly, according to the mounting technique disclosed in the above-mentioned patent publication, as schematically shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of wiring patterns (formed on the column electrode side) connected to the output terminals of the driver IC 9 and a plurality of their connecting end portions are formed in advance in the TCP 8. By electrically connecting such connecting end portions formed on the end portion 8a of the TCP 8 to the plurality of column electrode terminals formed with a small wiring pitch on the side edge 7 of the rear glass substrate 5, it is possible to realize a high-density wiring.
However, when a plurality of wiring patterns (on the circuit board side) for connecting a plurality of input terminals of the driver IC 9 to a plurality of connecting terminals of the circuit board 12 are to be formed in the TCP 8, since the pitch of the connecting terminals of the circuit board 12 is larger than the pitch of the input terminals of the driver IC 9, it is necessary for the wiring patterns on the circuit board side (for connecting the input terminals of the driver IC 9 to the connecting terminals of the circuit board 12) to be formed in accordance with the pitch of the connecting terminals of the circuit board 12. As a result, the TCP 8 has to be made undesirably long in its length.
Moreover, since tape used in TCP is usually expensive, it is difficult to avoid a high cost if a long TCP 8 is used to form a wiring connection between the rear glass substrate 5 and the circuit board 12.
Besides, since a large number of wiring patterns are formed with an extremely small pitch in the TCP 8, the wiring connection is required to be carried out with a high precision when positioning the end portion 8a of the TCP 8 with respect to the column electrode terminals formed on the rear glass substrate 5, and with a further high precision when positioning the other end portion of the TCP with respect to the connecting terminals of the circuit board 12. In addition, although the substrate (namely, film substrate) of TCP has flexibility to some extent, such flexibility is usually insufficient since it is usually made of a hard material. For this reason, if the TCP 8 is long in its length, a process for the above positioning becomes complex, resulting in a complex wiring process.